


2019 Not Safe For Work Art Fills

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Desk Sex, M/M, MGS3, MGS5, electric dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collecting all 2019 Supply Drop art fills that contain nudity, sexual themes and blockbuster-level violence but no gore, dub/noncon and other triggering content. Here be dicks.Including: Prompt #39, VKaz, "Sex on the Desk"; Prompt #62, "A bratty young Ocelot having to be submissive to his superior and getting absolutely railed by Volgin in MGS3"
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Venom Snake, Ocelot/Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: 2019 Xmas Supply Drop!





	1. Venom Snake/Kaz Miller, Sex On The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #39: "Venom Snake/Kaz Miller, Sex On The Desk"
> 
> By [pixieterror](https://twitter.com/pixieterror) (twitter) / [corpsefluid](https://corpsefluid.tumblr.com/) (tumblr) / [corpsefluid](https://www.pillowfort.social/corpsefluid) (pillowfort)!

\- 


	2. #62, Ocelot/Volgin, electric desk sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prompt #62, "A bratty young Ocelot having to be submissive to his superior and getting absolutely railed by Volgin in MGS3. He’s called into Volgin’s office and Volgin bends him over the desk for a real deep 'debriefing'"
> 
> By [pixieterror ](https://twitter.com/pixieterror) / [corpsefluid](https://www.pillowfort.social/corpsefluid)


End file.
